Locking Up The Sun
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome looked at the blood on her hands and the bodies around here, her body shaking as laughter filled the air before turning into heart clenching sobs. She didn't know what happened...she didn't mean to...she was just so...thirsty.
1. Chapter 1

**Locking Up The Sun**

**Summary: Kagome looked at the blood on her hands and the bodies around here, her body shaking as laughter filled the air before turning into heart clenching sobs. She didn't know what happened...she didn't mean to...she was just so..**_**..thirsty. **_

**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter One**

Edward Cullen sat at his piano, he was trying to get his mind off of Bella Swan. She hadn't been at school long but she still got under his skin...

She just smelled so good...

His eyes darkened as he continued to play his piano, his fingers moving fast over the ivory keys. He was trying so hard to get the girl out of his head...it wasn't working so far. He was going to endure it...he was...

It would be his second day back from his week absence...and she still was in his head.

"Damn." Edward muttered out loud, earning a laugh from behind him as he stopped playing the piano. His thoughts were too jumbled up to concentrate.

"Alice..." He turned to see his sister, or she was like the closest thing to a sister he had. She did have the annoying tendency to bug him like normal siblings...that was for sure.

He was going to say something more but Alice's eyes glazed over and his mind was taken into one of her visions.

_Blood_

…_...lots of blood..._

_flash of black hair..._

_sound of sobs...heartbreaking sobs..._

_an apology..._

_red eyes..._

_bodies..._

_a scream... _

…_.__**Death.**__..._

Alice gasped, a name whispering of her tongue, " Kagome..."

Edward looked at Alice, "Who is she?" he hadn't seen her in a vision before. Alice must had been hiding her visions of the girl.

Alice sighed, eyes looking at the floor, "She's been showing up in my visions for a couple of weeks now...she is to be apart of our family..."

"She was turned..." Alice had a confused look on her face as she muttered to herself, "..she wasn't supposed to be turned though...everything has changed...she wasn't to appear for another four or five years...and she was human then..."

"What are we to do?" He already knew what they were going to do though. Edward knew Alice well enough for that.

"We need to find her...fast..."

Edward nodded, "Do you have a clue as to where she is?" He was curious about the girl. If they weren't suppose to meet for another four or five years...and as a human...it seemed something really interfered with it.

Who would turn her and just leave her?

The Volturi didn't take kindly to that. There were laws. They wanted sires to stay with their newborns for a little over a year before letting them off on their own.

From the looks of it Kagome was on her own, no one to help her control her thirst. No one to help her understand what was going on.

It wasn't a situation anyone should be in.

It was too hard to do by oneself.

Alice nodded, "She's somewhere here in America...she was here on vacation..." She paused for a moment, her eyes glazing over again.

"She is by the Canada border..."

* * *

The thick coppery scent of blood wafted around her, her throat burned with thirst as she sat there.

Her once pristine uniform torn and stained with rich red blood.

Her whole body shook as she sat there her breathing wild as she stared around her, eyes dilated.

It was like a drug...

it felt so damn good.

Yet it was gone far to fast and she needed another fix.

She needed more.

She bent her head, black bangs matted to her waxy forehead as her body began to tremble. A low whining sound escaped her before it grew louder and slowly morphed into a laugh.

A sycinal insane laugh.

Her fingers clenched in warm flesh, blood oozing from the wounds so easily torn into flesh. So fragile, like paper.

Slowly the laughter morphed into heart wrenching sobs, her body bend over the dead body in her lap.

One of the many that surrounded her, so many...so much blood...so much death.

She didn't know what happened...she didn't mean to...she was just so...thirsty.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." _Her words were whispered and she continued to mumble to herself as she sat there her sobs no longuer heart wrenching but a low whine.

She was a pathetic sight to see, a broken woman.

Once so proud and powerful, now nothing but a broken little girl

"I know you didn't mean to." The voice was male, low and smooth. Her head jerked up to gaze at the speaker.

He stood across from her looking down at her, hands in the pockets of his black slacks. A white button down shirt hugged a lithe figure.

Blood red eyes met a muted gold.

"_I didn't mean to."_ It was a broken whisper and he merely gave her a sad smile as he crouched before her, placing a hand on tangled black hair.

"I know, Kagome, I know."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this...it is angsty! hehe I was in an angst mood it seems...-cough- anyway...hope you all like this! Read and Review! XD I don't know what else to put in this...I have written to many Authors notes today...But yeah. This is different, so I do hope everyone likes this...enjoy...yeah.. -brain dies- **_

_**Kage AN: I hope you guys enjoy it! I write a sad semi crazy Kagome a little too well...should I be worried? XD Oh well, I'm past the point of no return and yes, I want to watch the Phantom of The Opera now, poo. Anyways please do let us know what you guys think. I have to force Yuki on, only two more fics and we're all caught up on stuff! :3**_

_**Yuki: Easy for you to say...-mutters-**_

**Kage: Yup, I did my part you do yours now -cracks whip- ONWARD WE VENTURE MY DEAR!**

**Yuki: ….evil bitch...-sniffs-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Kagome continued to sob as she felt arms pick her up, she was too far in her sorrow to move. She did something that she never thought she would do.

She killed innocents.

A Miko killing Innocents...she should be condemned to death for such a thing.

"_I'm sorry...I'm sorry._" Kagome kept saying this over and over again, and no matter what the male who was carrying told her it was alright, she kept saying it.

She couldn't do anything else but apologize. Nothing would bring those lives she took back. Nothing would get the blood off her hands.

Kagome would remember the kills she made for the rest of her life. They would haunt her till the day she no longer walked the earth.

She was vaguely aware when she was sat down in a car, and then the car took of driving. She didn't care though.

Kagome just didn't care what happened to her now.

She was tainted.

A Monster.

Something that didn't deserve to live after she took such innocent lives.

She killed...

She was a murderer.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She would keep saying these words till she couldn't speak anymore. Though she said them, they wouldn't make anything better.

Nothing would be able to make her feel better after what she did.

_**Nothing.**_

_**x-X-x**_

Edward gave a small curse as he listened to the girl next to him keep apologizing. He could hear her thoughts as she thought about herself. He didn't' know if his family would be able to help her if she kept thinking like this.

It wasn't like they weren't going to try though.

Everyone had a hard time after being changed, everyone had blood on their hands. She was taking it harder than most though, her thoughts betraying her kind and loving nature.

His knuckles clenched around the steering wheel of the car, making the leather crack from the pressure. Everything was piling up.

Isabella Swan showing up.

Her being his singer.

Finding out that someone they weren't supposed to meet for a few years needed them now.

Said person was a wreck, a sobbing wreck.

Who was covered in sweet smelling blood, oh so sweet.

His eyes darkened yet he shoved the thoughts and urges down as he began breathing through his mouth so as to not smell the blood.

Dark brown eyes shifted to look at the small shivering female sitting in his passenger's seat. Curled in on herself, her arms covering her face as she buried her face into her knees. He sighed realizing she wasn't wearing her seatbelt.

"Put on your seatbelt please." His voice was low, as to not scare her.

Bright red eyes turned to gaze at him, tears clinging to her lashes as she looked at him in a stupor.

D-did he just? Did he just tell her to put on her seat belt?!

Here she was a bloodthirsty monster, having just killed God knows how many people and he wanted her to put on her seatbelt?

She couldn't help but to laugh, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as more tears leaked out of her eyes, how ridiculous!

"P-put on my seatbelt..." She shook her head as she let her feet slink from the seat to rest on the floor, her gaze on the man who had picked her up.

A stranger...yet he was helping her, a monster.

"Just in case. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She didn't even blink at his words, instead she stared at him, a perfect example of a human man.

Yet he wasn't human, not at all.

She didn't comment, for what right did she have to? Instead she merely shook her head and pulled on her seatbelt.

He gave her a small smile as she sighed and gazed at her blood stained hands.

"Thanks Kagome." She stared at him, wondering how he knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" Her voice was low and layered with suspicion. He merely shot her a charming smile, one that no doubt broke many hearts.

"You'll see. For now just try and get some rest, we have a long drive ahead of us." She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything, her throat was already beginning to burn with thirst again.

* * *

_**Kage AN: So, so I hope you guys like it! I myself had an eye doctor appt today and they dilated my eyes...so my eyes are freaking out on me. :l Yuki over here -jabs thumb at- is in like hyper mode. :l So do expect a few if not a lot of things updated and or posted. :D**_

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this! XD I am on a typing spree! I am having funn..-laughs evilly- Anyway Read and Review! **_


End file.
